The present disclosure relates to vehicle key fobs, and particularly relates to a sliding or slide actuated key fob for a vehicle.
Currently all vehicle key fobs are button-based designs which require the user to press a button to remotely activate a function on a vehicle. For example, a common vehicle key fob includes a lock button, an unlock button, a trunk unlock/open button and a panic button. A user simply presses the appropriate button to activate a desired function (e.g., unlock vehicle doors).
One drawback of button-based key fobs is that the battery may become inadvertently drained due to prolonged accidental button presses. For example, the key fob may reside in a user's pocket or purse and may be situated such that one or more of its buttons are held in or repeatedly pressed unknowingly by the carrier. This can result in the battery of the key fob undesirably draining.
To deal with this drawback, some manufacturers employ a sliding door or openable cover that prevents the key fob's buttons from being pushed accidentally. However, these types of key fobs are more cumbersome to operate in that they require the user to first open the door or cover to reveal the buttons and then subsequently press one or more of the buttons to activate a function remotely on the vehicle. In addition to being relatively more cumbersome, this process of opening a door and then pressing a button is more time consuming.